This invention relates generally to positioning systems, and more particularly to positioning systems that allow movement and tilting of an imaging device.
Imaging devices, such as diagnostic imaging devices, are often mounted to a support that allows positioning of the imaging device at different positions and orientations. These supports may allow height adjustments as well as tilting or rotational adjustments. For example, in x-ray diagnostic medical imaging systems, such as a wall-stand radiographic imaging systems, the support mechanism for the imaging portion of the systems typically allow placement of the imaging portion in different imaging positions. The imaging portion may be positioned, for example, in a vertical or upright position to perform, for example, a standing chest exam and in a horizontal position to perform, for example, a table exam (e.g., x-ray of a patient lying on a stretcher) or a sitting patient exam (e.g., x-ray of a leg of a patient in a wheelchair).
In these conventional positioning systems, the pivot point is located at a position along a back surface of a receptor that receives the imaging portion such that the receptor elevates when a support of the positioning system is extended. Thereafter, pivoting the imaging portion from a vertical position to horizontal position at this higher elevation can make it more difficult and painful to perform a sitting patient exam (due to having to raise the patient's leg higher). Moreover, the system may not allow extension far enough outward from a wall to perform a table exam. As a result, different positioning systems having different supports and stands (e.g., wall stands) are used, such as a general purpose system for standing exams and a long arm system for table exams. Also, in these known systems, because of the movement of the center or gravity during position changes of the imaging portion, a large counter balance or weight is often needed. It is also important that these positioning systems minimize the space needed in the room when the imaging component is in the vertical position while positioning the imaging component close to the floor when in the horizontal position.